


Die letzten Worte sind die Freisten

by olivious



Series: Zwei Leben, die einst Eines werden sollten [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Emotions, Episode: s07e08 The Last Stand Part 2, Gen, Heavy Angst, Internal Monologue, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character(s), Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivious/pseuds/olivious
Summary: Er wusste, er würde sterben. Es war ihm egal.
Series: Zwei Leben, die einst Eines werden sollten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813633
Kudos: 1





	Die letzten Worte sind die Freisten

Die letzten Worte sind die Freisten

* * *

Es war ihm egal.  
Er wusste, er würde sterben und es war ihm egal.  
Er griff nach seinem Helm. Er hörte Samuel Holts aufgebrachte Rufe durch die Leitung und hörte nicht auf zu laufen.  
Ein guter Mann, Samuel Holt, vielleicht der Beste, den er kannte. Der mehr als jeder andere wissen musste, wie gefährlich die Feinde waren. Natürlich hatte er Recht, natürlich schickte Admiral Sandas Befehl sie ins Jenseits. Doch er ignorierte ihn, lief weiter, legte zwei Hebel um, wartete, bis sein Flieger hochgefahren war.

Er stockte nicht einmal, obwohl sein Schicksal glasklar vor ihm lag.  
Hätte er ein kleines Stückchen mehr von Shirogane, vielleicht sogar von dem kleinen Keith in sich, dann hätte er sich womöglich widersetzt, Holt zugestimmt, sich geweigert los zufliegen, diese Kamikaze-Mission verhindert. Aber Shirogane und Keith waren unendliche Lichtjahre entfernt, verloren, vielleicht tot. Vermutlich. Wer wusste das schon.  
Er würde es nicht mehr wissen, nicht in diesem Leben, nicht, wenn nicht ein Wunder passieren würde, und das würde es nicht, das tat es nie, und es war ihm egal.

Er würde sterben. Nicht ohne zu kämpfen, ohne jede Zelle seines Daseins diesem letzten, sinnlosen Kampf zu stecken, aber dennoch. Sterben. Das war seine Pflicht, für den größten Teil seines Lebens hatte er ohnehin geglaubt, das wäre der gesamte Inhalt seiner Existenz. Kämpfen und Sterben.  
Es war ihm egal.

Sanda schrie einen letzten Befehl. Holt hatte aufgegeben, diesmal. Nicht für immer, sicher nicht. Mehr Hoffnung hatte er selten gesehen in einem Mann, der den Schmerz von zu vielen Leben gelebt hatte, Holt würde niemals aufgeben.

Für ihn selbst gab es nichts mehr aufzugeben.  
Er konnte sich kaum an die Zeit erinnern, in der es ihm nicht egal gewesen wäre, kaum an das Gefühl, noch optimistisch und hoffnungsvoll zu sein. Pragmatik war immer sein Weg gewesen.  
Und in einer Welt, wie dieser, wollte er nicht leben, oder? Was auf sie zu kam. Untergegangen, versklavt, auf das rohe Überleben herunter gebrochen. Nichts, war ihn noch hielt.   
Er fragte sich, ob das egoistisch war. Ein wenig, vermutlich. Er war schon immer sehr egoistisch gewesen. Wollte die Dinge, die ihm am Leben hielten, bei sich haben, kontrollieren, und nun hatte er nichts mehr, was ihn am Leben hielt, außer zwei Mahlzeiten täglich.  
Er dachte sich, jeder Mensch sei egoistisch, wahrscheinlich war er nur einer der Wenigen, die es zugaben. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, war fast wie ein Schutzschild.  
Manche Menschen, einige sehr wenige, waren es vielleicht nicht. Nicht in dem selben Maß wie andere, wie er selbst. Solche, die sich mit dem Schicksal alles Lebens auf den Schultern im Universum verirrten.  
Er brach den Gedanken ab, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, das auch diese Menschen ein paar egoistische Entscheidungen machten, falsche Prioritäten setzten, ignorierten, welche Auswirkungen es auf ihr Umfeld haben könnte.  
Nicht falsche. Nur egoistische.

Er sicherte den Gurt, fuhr die Systeme hoch, scannte die Lage, analysierte die Beste der nicht vorhandenen Chancen, die sie hatten. Die anderen Piloten luden neben ihm.  
Er blickte nach oben und senkte seine Helmklappe, ergriff den Steuerhebel.  
Alles ein letztes Mal und es war ihm egal.  
Kein übermannendes Panikgefühl, rasendes Herz, sich überschlagende Gedanken, plötzliche Erinnerungsrückblicke, die Nahtoderfahrungen ausmachen sollten.  
Nur die übliche, automatische Konzentration auf den Flieger, den er im Schlaf bedienen konnte und das übliche, winzig kleine Vorsichtgefühl im Hinterkopf, immer bedacht, dass jeden Flug etwas schief gehen könnte, denn es war nicht Waghalsigkeit, die ihn so weit gebracht hatte.  
Wie weit? Bis in ein Schiff, das auf eine Todesmission geschickt wurde?  
Er lachte lautlos. Nun. Diesmal würde alles schiefgehen.   
Er wusste es, doch es fühlte sich wie immer an.

Er startete, hob ab, als erster aus dem Team, führte sie an, aus dem Schild raus, in den nicht mehr blauen Himmel, voller Rauch und blendenden Lasern, übersät mit grotesken, riesigen Kampfschiffen und violetten Lichtern.

Definitiv ein ungewöhnlicher letzter Anblick. Im Krieg gestorben, nicht vor einem Panzer, in einem Schützengraben oder in einem Düsenflieger, sondern vor einer untergehenden Welt, gestürzt von einer überlegenen Spezies aus dem All. Mitten im Himmel, der zu dunkellila war. Das würde niemand anderes von sich sagen können, außer dem Team, das hinter ihm flog.  
Niemand würde es von sich sagen können.

Er stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und brüllte Anweisungen in das Mikro.  
Ihm mochten alles egal sein aber für Holt, für die Pflicht, um sich selbst nur ein bisschen treu zu bleiben, ließ er diese Minuten zählen, solange noch konnte. Vielleicht passierte dann doch noch ein Wunder, nicht gleich, aber irgendwann, eines, was es ohne diese Minuten nicht gegeben hätte.

Er glaubte es kaum, aber es war auch egal.

Die Minuten waren auch eher Sekunden. Dreiundfünfzig seit sie in der Luft waren.  
Zwölf seit dem ersten blendenden Schuss auf ihre Einheit. Vier seit dem die Hälfte der Piloten der Leitungen tot waren, die Fliegen hinter ihm zu Staub wurden. Eine seit dem Geräusch einer neu ladenden Kanone. Ganze vier Befehle hatte er geben können.

Er wich aus und da war eine weitere.

Leider linderte Gleichgültigkeit keine Schmerzen, nicht die körperlichen. Nicht die von der vollen Schusskraft eines außerirdischen Kampffliegers auf einem.

Doch es war nur kurz, sehr kurz.

Er dachte, dass dies nun doch die rasenden Gedanken und Rückblicken waren, kurz bevor alles ausging, als sein Geist zu explodieren schien, mit allem um ihn, doch dann stellte er fest, dass das wohl sein Zustand war, wenn er aufhörte, alles zu unterdrücken, ignorieren.  
Wenn, wäre Zeit, Tränen aus seinen Augen gekommen wären, wenn er sich seit zu langer Zeit wieder erlaubte, den Vornamen zu denken, der alles verkörperte, was er je liebte, wenn er in Betracht zog, das ihm nicht alles egal war. Nicht ganz. Das war sicher unmöglich. Sonst hätte er diesen Kampf nicht gekämpft und an ein Wunder gedacht.  
Seine letzten Worte waren wohl ein Befehl gewesen, oder eine Warnung, als der zweite Schuss lud.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich und nur sehr, sehr kurz. Genau wie der Zustand, der nicht die Zwischenwelt war, das Licht, sondern vielleicht so einfach wie die Wahrheit. Die Freiheit? Die Letzte. Vielleicht die Einzige, vielleicht wäre das übertrieben und ungerecht.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons. angst. tragisch charaktere. alles, was ich liebe.
> 
> (ich mag den voltron canon wirklich gerne, s7 ist phänomenal)


End file.
